Wake me up when all this ends
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Denn wenn ich es nicht bin und Peter nicht, der schon beim Phönixorden ziemlichen Bammel hatte in einen Krieg zu geraten, bleibt nur noch...' 'Sag es nicht, Padfoot.', unterbrach James ihn leise, aber bestimmt.


_Disclaimer: Nein, die Rumtreiber gehören auch nach einem Jahr Fanfictionschreiberei noch nicht mir °schnief°_

_A/N Die Halloween-Stimmung gestern hat doch noch einen kurzen One-shot in meinem Hirn hinterlassen. Man bemerke hier: die Fiesität einer Ratte (jaja Misstrauen schüren) und den Mann, der Pads mitten im Satz unterbrechen durfte, ohne erwürgt oder gehext zu werden ;)_

_Der beste Sound für diese Stimmung: "Wake me up when September ends" von Green Day._

* * *

"Ich kenne diesen Blick, Pads."

James trat neben seinen besten Freund auf die Terasse. Sirius saß auf der Treppe, die in den Garten führte, und drehte gedankenverloren die Zigarette zweischen seinen Fingern hin und her, während er in den Nachthimmel starrte.

James setzte sich neben ihn auf die Steinstufen.

"Es lässt dir keine Ruhe, was?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein." Er zog an seiner Zigarette und ließ ein Rauchwölkchen in den Himmel steigen. Seit Harry auf der Welt war hatte Lily ihm strickt verboten im Haus zu rauchen und Siriushatte mit den Jahren gelernt den Rotschopf besser nicht unnötig zu verärgern.

"Es ist zum verrückt werden, diese ganze Verrätersache. Je mehr ich daüber nachdenke, desto weniger Leute kommen dafür in Frage. Ich meine, abgesehen von Dumbledore und McGonagall, gibt es nur noch genau drei Menschen, die euch fürall das nahe genug stehen." Sirius drehte den Kopf etwas, um seinen Freund ansehen zu können. "Drei, James. Und wenn mans ganz genau nimmt eigentlich nur noch einer. Denn wenn ich es nicht bin und Peter nicht, der schon beim Phönixorden ziemlichen Bammel hatte in einen Krieg zu geraten, bleibt nur noch -"

"Sag es nicht, Padfoot.", unterbrach James ihn leise, aber bestimmt.

"Aber es ist die einzige -"

"Nein, Sirius. Das reicht." James stand auf. "Wenn du Beweise hast, von denen ich noch nichts weiß, dann her damit. Aber solange das nicht der Fall ist werde ich keinen meiner Freunde verdächtigen."

"Er ist ein Werwolf, James. Eine dunkle Kreatur, die-"

"Sag mal, hörst du dir gelegentlich selbst zu?"

Sirius senkte den Blick und sah dabei einem zurechtgewiesenen Hund mehr als ähnlich.

"Wenn ich nach solchen Kriterien urteilen würde, Pads, wäre es da nicht komlett durchgeknallt dem Sproß einer Dynastie von Schwarzmagiern zu vertrauen, dessen halbe Familie dan Todessern angehört? Warum sollte ich _dir _blind vertrauen, Remus aber nicht? Nenn mir nur einen guten Grund, Sirius."

James' Worte trafen, aber genau das sollten sie auch. Nach all den Jahren wusste James Potter mit Sirius Black umzugehen. Er kannte ihn so gut wie sich selbst.

"Remus ist unser Freund, Sirius. Und Freunde müssen zusammenhalten, egal wie schwer die Zeiten sind, und sie müssen einander vertrauen können. Ich vertraue euch, euch beiden. Wenns sein muss sogar blind, sollte ich meine Brille verlieren."

Sirius musste grinsen. James war ohne Brille tatsächlich blind wie ein Maulwurf. Das Grinsen verschwand allerdings ebenso schnell wie es ekommn war.

"Er ist so seltsam in letzter Zeit, Prongs. Immer wieder diese Spaziergänge. Allein angeblich. Und dann letzte Woche, als er bei Peter vorbei schauen wollte, aber Pete gar nichts davon wusste. Er war stundenlang verschwunden, nur um mit Peters besten Grüßen nach Hause zu kommen."

"Lass ihm etwas Zeit, Padfoot. Er hat es nicht leicht im Moment, besonders mit dem Ministerium. Denen ist doch egal ob er zu Voldemorts Garde gehört oder nicht. Sie verschärfen schon wieder die Werwolfsgesetzt, zum dritten Mal in diesem Monat."

"Warum redet er dann nicht darüber, mit einem von uns?"

"Du kennst Moony, er plaudert nicht so besonders gerne über sein pelziges kleines Problem."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Freunden. Sie saßen einfach nur da, sich der Nähe des anderen bewusst, und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

"Versprich mir", begann James plätzlich in die Stille hinein, "dass du auf ihn aufpasst, sollte - sollte ich nicht mehr können. Du weißt, Peter allein in einer Vollmondnacht wird ihn nicht sonderlich helfen. Und auch sonst nicht."

"Komm schon, Jamie. Die Zeiten sind vielleicht kein Honiglecken, aber-"

"Keiner kann sagen was morgen ist, Padfoot. Schon gar nicht jetzt."

"Aber-"

"Versprich es mir."

Sirius sah James einen Augenblick lang verwundert an. So ernst hatte er seinen besten Freund nur selten erlebt.

"Okay, wenn es dir so wichtig ist."

James lächelte und es war ein Lächeln, dass Sirius wieder an den James erinnerte, den er 10 Jahre zuvor im Hogwartsexpress kennen gelernt hatte. So vieles hatte sich seither verändert.

Und noch viel mehr sollte sich ändern, von dem die beiden jungen Männer in jener Septembernacht des Jahres 1981 noch keine Ahnung haben konnten.


End file.
